More Epic
by Manyfandomsonegirl
Summary: Now an adult, MK has decided to become a Leafman to live her life with Nod. 14 years later, their daughter, Daphne, has a different wish in mind: To live the life of a Stomper!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Mary Katherine Bomba had grown to be a fine woman. After her father, Professor Bomba, passed away, he had left her in care of the home she and him grew up in since she was 17.

On a particular morning, Mary Katherine, or MK, went to check on the Leafmen cameras to check up on her love, Nod. She turned on the camera and sure enough, there was Nod, looking more handsome every day.

"Hey, MK!" Nod greeted.

"Hey, Nod! How's the Leafmen soldier life going?"

"Try Leafmen _general _life."

MK gasped, "No! They recruited you to General?"

"Yup!"

"That's great! Congrats, Nod!"

"Thanks!"

The two smiled at each other.

"Hey! How about I come see you today?" MK asked.

"Sure! It'd be great to see you in person again."

"Great. See you there."

MK turned off the camera and went to her room. She picked up the item on her dresser: A pod. It might've looked small but where she picked it, it was the largest of them all.

Once in the forest, MK let it go as it bloomed in the sunlight.

* * *

Nod paced at the edge of Moonhaven. Where was she? MK was never late.

"Nod! Nod!" a familiar voice called. It sounded like MK but if it was really MK, she would sound very slow like Stompers are supposed to sound like. But, this voice sounded normal.

Nod looked and had to do a double take. It was MK but she wasn't big anymore! She was exactly his height!

"MK?! Is it really you?" Nod asked.

"Yup! It's me!"

"But, you're-"

"I couldn't stand just seeing you through a camera anymore. So, I went to Nim and he said that the biggest pod in the Pod Nursery is a special type of pod that can change sizes. So, I got it and I made myself small so we can be together forever," MK explained.

Nod wasn't sure what to do. So, he did the first thing he thought of: Hug MK and kiss her.

* * *

"Do you, Mary Katherine Bomba, take General Nod to be your husband as long as the forest is vibrant?" Queen Marigold said to MK.

It was MK and Nod's wedding day and Queen Marigold was joining them together as husband and wife.

"I do," MK said.

"And do you, General Nod, take Mary Katherine Bomba to be your wife as long as the forest is vibrant?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you Leafman and wife. May your love live in the spirit of the forest now and forever. You may kiss the bride."

The newly married couple kissed. Everyone cheered.

As they walked down the aisle, the two's slug friend, Mub, whispered to Nod, "Listen, Leafboy. You take good care of my girl, alright?"

Nod chuckled, "Don't worry. I will."

The two exited the chapel and left to start their life as husband and wife.


	2. Chapter 1: 14 Years Later

**Chapter 1: **14 Years Later...

Daphne Bomba raced through the trees on her hummingbird. Her father, General Nod, flew past her.

"Try to keep up, sweet pea!" he called.

"Oh, I will!"

She flew right past him. She turned to look at her father and smirked. She turned back and saw she was about to hit a branch!

"Fly away, Blu! Fly away!" she told her blue-green hummingbird.

The bird did a corkscrew upward. Daphne could barely hold on to Blu's reins.

Just when they reached the top of the tree, Daphne looked out to the forever spreading forest. Daphne squinted through her dew goggles and saw something in the distance.

It was almost as big as a tree in the forest but it wasn't a tree at all. It was oddly shaped and didn't even have leaves! It was big and brown and had lots of holes in it.

_What is that?_ Daphne wondered.

Suddenly, Blu did a downward corkscrew and landed on the forest floor. Daphne patted Blu's back and said, "Great job, buddy!"

"He's not the only one," her father said as he landed. "You did a pretty good job too, Rose Petal." Nod called Daphne his Rose Petal because of her rose-colored hair.

"Now, let's get back to your mother. We'll drop the birds off on the way back."

"Alright."

As they walked back, Daphne couldn't stop thinking about the big brown thing so far away.


	3. Chapter 2: A Stomper House?

**Chapter 2:** A Stomper House?

Late that night, Daphne climbed to the top of their family's tree. She sat on a big leaf and stared out. She could see the whole forest up there.

She stared far out and saw the big brown thing again!

_What the heck could that be?_ Daphne asked herself.

"Hey there, kid!" a voice called. It was Nim Galuu, Daphne's best friend and the wisest in all of Moonhaven.

"Nim! Good to see you!" Daphne said as she hugged him. "How'd you know I was up here? Did the 'Rings of Knowledge' tell you that?"

"More like your father."

Daphne smirked, "Of course."

She saw the big brown thing and looked at Nim. _Maybe he knows what it is._

"Nim, do you know what that is?" Daphne asked Nim, pointing to the big brown thing.

"Oh that? That's a Stomper House."

"Stomper? Like those things like us but they're big and they stomp around?"

"That's the one."

"But, Mom told me all the Stompers left years ago."

"They did. That Stomper House has been empty for years."

"Wow. I just wish I could learn more about the Stompers."

"I'm surprised you didn't know about it."

"Know about what?"

"Daphne! Come on down! You need your rest! You don't want a Boggan coming and getting you," Daphne's mother, Mary Katherine, called up.

Daphne sighed, "I gotta go, Nim. See you tomorrow."

Daphne climbed down and went inside.


	4. Chapter 3: The Arguement

**A/N: **I just want to say thank you for all the positive responses so far! This has been my most popular story. Anyway, I based most of this story off of The Little Mermaid 2 and this chapter is kind of like a scene from it so...yeah. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: **The Arguement

Daphne couldn't stop thinking about the Stomper House all the next day. She was just so fascinated.

She went back to the top of the tree and stared out into the forest sunset. She sighed, "I wish I could be a Stomper."

"Daphne! Come on down! You don't want a Boggan getting you," MK called to her daughter.

Daphne groaned as she climbed down. "Mom, for the millionth time, you can stop pulling the Boggan card on me. I know there's no such thing as Boggans and you just told me that to stay inside when I was little."

"But, they are real!"

"How do you know? Have you ever seen one?"

MK stammered, "Well...no. But, that's not the point. You need to sleep if you want to be a good Leafman."

"Yeah...About that. Mom, you see that Stomper House in the distance?" Daphne asked, pointing to the house.

"Yes?"

"Well, do you think that you, Dad, and I could go there tomorrow?"

"No."

"Great! Wait...no?"

"That's what I said."

"Why not?"

"Because it's too dangerous all the way out there. We wouldn't make it back to Moonhaven in time before dark."

"But, I want to see it! I want to see what Stompers are like. I want to actually _be _a Stomper!"

MK's voice became stern, "Daphne Rosella Bomba, you are not a Stomper. You are a Leafman."

"Well, maybe I don't want to be a Leafman anymore!"

The two were silent, staring at each other angrily.

MK spoke, "Daphne, the point is you will not go to the Stomper House. It's too dangerous."

"How would you know? You've never even been to it!"

Daphne ran to her room on the verge of tears.


	5. Chapter 4: Mandrake

**Chapter 4: **Mandrake

The next day, Daphne stil felt unsettled after her arguement with her mother.

That day, her father made her be on Border Patrol. She stood at the border of the Green part of the forest and the Gray part. She was there until sunset. She sighed, "Boring."

"It is, isn't it?" a mysterious voice asked.

There, sitting on a rock, was a strange Leafman. He had gray-blue skin and a bat's pelt over his back.

"Um, who are you?" Daphne asked.

"I am known as Mandrake."

"Well, Mandrake, I'm Daphne."

"The pleasure," Mandrake said uninterested. "Now, I think I should tell you that I can make your dreams come true."

Daphne looked at Mandrake hopefully. "You can?"

"Oh yes. Just say your wish and I can show you how it shall be reality."

"Well, what I want more than anything is to be a Stomper."

"What an interesing little mind you have. Now, here is what you must do: In the Pod Nursery, the biggest pod has special growth ability. When the moon is up, you must release that pod and you shall grow as much as you want. And if you want to want to turn back, just do the same. But, you better hurry for the moon is rising fast," Mandrake explained.

"Oh, thank you, Mandrake! I won't regret this!" Daphne called as she ran off to the Pod Nursery.

Mandrake smirked and said to himself, "Oh. But, you will."

**A/N: **Now, I know I'm gonna get reviews saying, "Mandrake's dead. He was sucked up by tree." Well, let's just pretend that he escaped from the tree and he's alive. K? K. Glad we had this talk.


	6. Chapter 5: The Biggest Pod

**Chapter 5: **The Biggest Pod

Once it was dark, Daphne went looking for the pod. Guided by the light of the moon, she found the Pod Nursery.

"Biggest pod. Biggest pod," Daphne told herself.

Suddenly, she found it. She gasped, "The biggest pod!"

She pulled it from its roots and lifted it up. It was heavy but she was able to lift it.

Once far from Moonhaven, she lifted the pod into the air. It started to bloom and its pollen spread around Daphne.

Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

When Daphne woke up, it was morning. She couldn't remember what had happened before.

She got up and noticed that the trees were so much bigger now. That's when Daphne realized: She was a Stomper!

"I did it! I did it! I'm a Stomper!" she exclaimed.

She felt around her eyes and noticed her goggles were missing. She saw something on the ground.

They were pieces of metal around two round pieces of solid water. Her mother said the substance was called "glass". She put them on and could see clearly!

She looked and saw the Stomper House in the distance. Daphne gasped, "The Stomper House!"

She ran towards it.


	7. Chapter 6: Exploring the Stomper House

**Chapter 6: **Exploring the Stomper House

Once she reached the Stomper House, Daphne stopped. It was so big!

"Wow," she said softly.

She walked onto the porch and opened the door. Sure enough, it was empty. It was so different from her home in Moonhaven. Nothing was made of leaves. And it was huge!

She walked upstairs and found a small bedroom painted green. On the dresser was a picture of a family. There was a man with messy light brown hair and the same glass goggles as her, a woman with short brown hair, a little girl with red hair, and a small animal.

_This must've been the Stomper family that lived here, _Daphne thought.

She went back downstairs and found a very big room. Most of the things were covered in dust and there were many screens.

Daphne went over to where several cases were. The contents looked so familiar. She realized they were belongings of the Leafmen! There was a saddle, a helmet, a sword, and so much more.

_The Stompers knew about us?_ Daphne wondered.

She caught sight of another picture. There was the same man in the other picture and another girl with red hair. She looked so familiar.

Daphne gasped, realizing who it was. "Mom?" she asked aloud.

"Enjoying your little growth spurt?" a voice said.

Daphne looked on one of the screens. There was Mandrake with a smirk.

"Mandrake! Yes, I am."

"Now, Daphne, I think there's something you must know."

"Anything for a Leafman."

"I'm not a Leafman. I am a Boggan."

Daphne's eyes went blank. "A...B-Boggan? No. They aren't real."

"Oh, they aren't? Tell me: How do I do this?" Mandrake took out a wand and shot it at a flower. It died instantly.

Daphne gasped, "Mandrake, what's going on?"

"I destroyed Moonhaven, that's what! And I've taken your little parents too."

"You're lying."

"Oh. Am I?" Mandrake held up Nod's saddle and MK's shawl.

With tears in her eyes, Daphne asked, "What have you done?"

"The real question, Daphne, is 'What have _you _done?'"

The screen turned black.

Daphne felt for the pod in her pocket. Sure enough, it was there. She ran into the forest back to Moonhaven.


	8. Chapter 7: Grief

**Chapter 7: **Grief

Once Daphne was near Moonhaven, she threw the pod into the air and let it bloom. The pollen covered her and she instantly turned small.

She ran towards Moonhaven.

Mandrake was right. Moonhaven was destroyed. It was covered in darkness and dying plants and it was completely empty.

Daphne kneeled down crying. "It's all my fault," she said to herself.

When she finished, she tried thinking where her parents could be. Suddenly, Daphne got an idea on who would know.

"Nim!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, a loud flapping sound approached. It was Blu!

Daphne got on his back and said, "You always know when to come, Blu."

She looked forward. "To Nim Galuu!" she called.

Blu and Daphne started flying.

* * *

Meanwhile, MK and Nod were trapped in Mandrake's lair. Nod was watching his wife who was lying on the ground, too depressed to do anything.

He sighed and walked over to her. "MK, everything's going to be fine. Daphne's OK."

"But, what if she isn't, Nod? What if Mandrake's got her somewhere we don't know, torturing her?"

"Oh, I don't have your daughter, I can assure of that," Mandrake assured smugly.

Nod looked up to see the Boggan watching them. "You know something! Tell me where she is!" he yelled.

"Oh, she's fine. She's a Stomper now, in that old Stomper House at the edge of the forest, unaware of what's happened."

MK looked up. "She's...a Stomper now? She's gone?"

"'Fraid so. But, you're not gone. You'll always be here." Mandrake laughed and left.

MK fell to the ground again in tears.


	9. Chapter 8: MK's Memories

**Chapter 8: **MK's Memories

Daphne and Blu flew for a long time until she made it to Nim's. She ran inside.

"Nim? Nim Galuu?" she called.

"Hey there, Daph!" Nim called.

"Nim! Thank goodness you're alright. Did you hear that-"

"Moonhaven was destroyed? I know. The Rings of Knowledge have it."

"Nim, while I'm here, I need to ask you a question."

"Anything!"

Daphne sighed, "Was my mother a Stomper?"

Nim stared at her for a long time. "I think the Rings should answer that for you."

The two stepped onto the pulley elevator that led to the layers of the Rings. They stopped on a certain layer where Nim handed Daphne a certain scroll.

She unrolled it. "Nim, I can't read this," she said.

"Blow the dust off."

That's exactly what she did. Suddenly, visions moved all around her.

"These are my mother's memories?" Daphne asked Nim.

He nodded.

Daphne watched all the memories around her: Her mother arriving at the Stomper House, being given a pod which turned her into a Leafman, meeting her father, defeating the Boggins, leaving her father to be a Stomper, and finally, her mother becoming a Leafman to be with her father.

The memories faded away.

"My mother was a Stomper and my father was a Leafman. So, I'm half-Stomper. I've always been a Stomper and I never knew it!"

"Now, I don't want to break into your mid-life crisis, Daph, but we need to do something about your parents," Nim said.

"Right. Right. Nim, do the Rings know where Mom and Dad are?"

Nim picked up a scroll. "In Mandrake's lair in the Gray part of the forest."

"Thanks Nim! Be safe!" Daphne got on the elevator and pulled herself up to Blu.


	10. Chapter 9: The Final Confrontation

**Chapter 9: **The Final Confrontation

Daphne and Blu flew all the way to Mandrake's lair. They landed and Daphne got off.

"You stay here, Blu," she said.

She found a spare rat's pelt and put it over herself to disguise herself around the other Boggans. She looked around the lair until she found the dungeon her parents were kept in.

"Mom! Dad!" she whispered loudly.

The two looked up at their daughter. MK gasped, "Daphne?"

She nodded.

"Oh, Daphne, you came back!"

"Of course I did! Now, we gotta get you guys out."

Suddenly, Daphne got an idea. She took off the rat's pelt and lowered it down. Her parents climbed up.

"Now to rescue the others," Daphne said.

"Going somewhere?" a voice called. It was Mandrake! "Well, if it isn't Daphne. I thought you left."

"I did. But, I came back. Leafmen never abandon each other."

"Well, if you're a Leafman, maybe you fight like one."

Nod threw Daphne his sword. "Oh. I do," she replied with a smirk.

The two got into a huge sword fight(Well, sword and wand fight).

Eventually, Mandrake used his magic to hold Daphne in the air.

MK stepped forward. "Put her down!" she shouted.

"Don't think I'm letting you get away too," Mandrake said. He stuck the wand in the ground to keep Daphne in place, got out a bow and arrow, and shot MK.

"MOM!" Daphne shouted. She broke free of the magic and ran to her mother. She pulled the arrow out, hoping to heal her.

Crying, she said, "Mom, please wake up! I need you! This is all my fault. If I hadn't left the border, this wouldn't have happened and you'd be OK."

She went on, "I believe you. I believe everything you've ever told me. I believe in Boggans but I believe in Leafmen more. I know you were a Stomper, Mom. I've been a Stomper all along and I never even knew. I've been so stupid and I'm sorry. Please, Mom. You need to be OK. I need you. I love you."

Daphne put herself into her mother's side and cried.

Some of the pollen from the pod was still left on Daphne. The pollen was in one of her tears that fell on MK. Suddenly, more pollen swirled around her mother.

MK opened her eyes and sat up. "I love you too," she said.

"Mom!" Daphne exclaimed. The two hugged.

Nod came over. "MK!" The two kissed.

When they finished, Nod said, "I took care of Mandrake. He's all gone."

Daphne helped her mother up and got up herself. "Let's rescue the others," she said.

**A/N: **I'm sure most of you noticed the Tangled reference. ;) But, who was really observant and saw the Les Mis reference?


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Daphne, MK, and Nod were able to free the other Leafmen including Queen Marigold. Once free, they all worked together and restored Moonhaven to its eternal glory.

The night it was restored, the family sat on the top of their tree. MK was telling Daphne the story of her life as a Stomper.

"So, I used the pod to turn myself into a Leafman so I could be with your father. Soon after, we married. And then came you. And that's pretty much it," MK finished.

"Wow. It must have been so exciting," Daphne said.

"It was...for both of us," Nod replied.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me you were a Stomper?"

"Well, I kind of wanted to leave that life behind. I wanted to be a Leafman."

"Well, now that this is all covered, maybe we could visit your father's house tomorrow, MK?" Nod offered.

"That'd be great, Nod."

"And we can use the pod to make ourselves Stompers!" Daphne exclaimed, taking out her pod Queen Marigold let her keep.

MK chuckled, "I'd like that, sweetie. I'd like that."

The family stared out into the sunset, wondering what'd they encounter soon.

**The End**

**A/N: **I'd like to say thank you so, so much to all of my readers. This has been my most popular story yet. My next story will posted in a couple days so stay tuned!


End file.
